The Legends of Zelda: Sanctity lost
by Angel Slayer1
Summary: Zelda finds herself in a very unlikely position, on the offense side rather then defense, its about time.


The Legend of Zelda: Sanctity lost.  
  
Zelda looked out over the peaceful Hyrule kingdom, and couldn't help, but smile. As unpredictable as he was, Link always knew how to make her feel special. With a pleasant sigh Zelda spun around and prepared to walk back into her room from the balcony, when a heavy energy enwrapped her body. Zelda hesitated, and peered hard into the unexpected darkness of her room.  
  
"Ah?" Zelda's eyes closed suddenly, and an image of an evil man's face flashed in her head. He was a monster of a man with a large sword. He was laughing while he completely slaughtered a whole room of Hyrulian guards. With one swing of his mighty sword, he splashed their blood across the walls, and left their still dying bodies to litter the halls. And as he found women, he grabbed them by their hair, and slit their throats. And he threw back his head to give a great laugh.  
  
Zelda was on her guard completely unnerved, someone, or something was in her chambers. "Whose there?" Zelda insisted as her hand stealthily made its way to a small pouch on her waist.  
  
A deep maniacal laugh resided from with in the room. It started as a low chuckle, and crescendoed until it echoed in the room. Zelda's eyes darted around rapidly in the dark as she tried to find where it was coming from. But right as her eyes landed on a tall, muscular silhouette, it vanished.  
  
"Show yourself!" Zelda growled as she drew out a fist full of tiny nails that pricked themselves up like the quills of a porcupine  
  
The laugh grew louder insisting how pathetic Zelda's attempts of intimidation were. Just as Zelda drew back her hand to shot her quills a shadow appeared right in front of her and grabbed her hand. Zelda shrieked only once before she was embraced firmly by a heavy man. The laughing stopped, and Zelda could hear the perverse heavy breathing of a man against her ears. The man chuckled in a heavy breath that poured heat against Zelda's neck. Zelda struggled hard, and tried to break free of the trunks that held her, but she couldn't. A shark like grin stretched across the Gereudo King's face as one of his large hands enveloped Zelda's unprotected chest. Zelda screamed and kicked frantically. The man laughed breathily as he began to fondle Zelda's breast through her clothes. Zelda felt helpless, and tears of sheer frustration poured down her cheeks. Then the man craned his head forward, and trailed his thick, slimy red tongue over the back of Zelda's fair neck.  
  
"Mmmm." The man grunted. "As sweet as I had always dreamed."  
  
Zelda found herself suddenly turned around, face to face with hideous, red veined eyes that seemed to molest the very essence of her being. Zelda found herself panting nervously, almost hyperventilating as the Gereudo thief pressed his rough, sand bitten lips against her soft collar bone.  
  
"Zelda." The man growled roughly, in an almost primal growl, and he chuckled. "What a prized catch..." The man howled. "The beautiful Princess of Hyrule and the keeper of the Triforce of wisdom. Ha-ha."  
  
Zelda pulled hard to free her hands from behind her back, but the Guerdo King had her pinned firmly against the wall, which made it impossible to even make her hands budge. Gannon held Zelda against the thick granite wall with one heavy hand, and his alien white teeth, and monstrous eyes glistened brightly in the moonlight, like the sinister face of the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Don't fret my sweet. I'll be sure to enjoy this more then you will. Ok." Gannon dragged Zelda down to the ground in one swift motion. In reflex Zelda threw her hands up to grab Gannon's large wrist, to keep it from choking her. But his strength was too much. "Zelda." Gannon moaned again, his hot, sticky breath coated her pale pointed ear in a thin grimy film. "You won't have to worry about anyone disturbing us. We're all alone my sweet." Gannon licked one of his large fingers, and pressed it to Zelda's cheek, leaving a thick band of crimson across her skin.  
  
"AEEEEEYAAH!!!" A shriek of hysterics cut through the silence, and the empty thump of a wooden pail hitting the floor was soon followed after. "GUARDS! AH!" A girl's voice continued, running through halls looking for help in complete hysteria.  
  
"Hehehe." Gannon chuckled. "I see some ones found my stash. You know, it's a shame that the guardian and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom could be so naïve. You actually believed that a great wizard could be so easily defeated by a simple, bratty, little fairy boy, and a snotty princess." Gannon stood up, and lifted Zelda by her throat. "Now see. You ruined my mood, just thinking about it..." Gannon's grip tightened around Zelda's frail neck, and she choked for breath.  
  
"Wench," Gannon sighed as she tossed Zelda hard against a wall. "Plan two. I think you'll like this one." Gannon snapped his fingers, and a bright blue light flashed. Zelda winced, and closed her eyes. A lithe, broken body slowly emerged from a blue portal in the ground. A tattered hood, and a mangled tunic.  
  
"Zelda I think you know who this is. But allow me the pleasure of introducing you to Link." Gannon howled in laughter and took the limp body out of the blue light in one large hand. "And you thought I was scary before." Gannon growled.  
  
Zelda's eyes widened in disbelief the hero of time was dangling so shamefully in the hands of the man who would be the down fall of Hyrule. Without him what become of Hyrule. Zelda had a flash back of when Link had defeated the Water Temple. Sheik! A small triangle lit up in a pale yellow glow.  
  
"You won't get away with this Gannon!" Zelda growled, and her eyes flickered crimson.  
  
"Oh, but my sweet, I believe I already have." 


End file.
